My imagined version of The Pirates of The Caribbean minus Will Turner
by anotherboringbritishgirl
Summary: Elizabeth Swann never met Will Turner, she grew up alone with only her father's love. As her world changes she must choose the life that she wants to lead forever; one of conventionality to please her father and keep her safe, or one of adventure with the charming but dangerously unpredictable Captain Jack Sparrow.


Chapter One

The wind blew around the hull of the Pearl, shrieking through the ripped sails as her stern creaks and groans. The black rain hurls itself against the deck fast and hard. Above the dark waves the bruised sky crashes. The black masts push against the air as the Pearl cuts her way through the wild sea. The sailors scatter across the soaked deck, heaving, pulling, tying, each a part of the ship herself. Men's shouts are drowned out by the heavy storm, the torrential rain slashing their faces making them tough. A flash of blue lightening illuminates the ship and for a moment the sky is torn apart by the raging brightness of electricity. The sudden brightness reveals the dark figure of a tall man standing proud upon the quarterdeck, his right hand guiding the ship's wheel and in the left he holds a leather bound compass.

The man has a look of resolute confidence across his face, he appears to stare past the swirling chaos of the tempest around him and out past the drop of the horizon. Yet in his dark ringed silver eyes glimmers a hint of fear. He has about him an air of mystery, adventure a compelling aura that makes you believe that a man as he could be possible, is possible. His name is Captain Jack Sparrow.

Chapter two

I awake cold and uncomfortable after a restless night once again. My body is not yet used to the humid climate here so for the past week each night I have tossed and turned in my sheets and each morning risen tired and cold with old sweat. A maid comes into the room, she pushes back the curtains at the bay window opposite the bed, to another beautiful day. Every morning I look out to the bay and catch my breath, I do not think that I will ever get used to that view. The manor is within a fort on the hillside, from my chamber I can see past the busy town below to the glistening azure sea. Glorious ships line the bay, each a floating masterpiece.

The sky is as blue as the water and the rainforest that surrounds us all is thick and lush with life, I cannot compare the dirty squalor of the streets of London to here. Although I may not have settled quite yet, my mind is at peace in this place. Before I can join my Papa for breakfast, I am strapped into a pinching bone corset and smothered under a lilac silk and lace gown. I can barely breathe but I manage to walk down the stairs without fainting, I cannot understand why it is fashionable for women of today to wear cages so tight they do not breathe! To me it seems ridiculous, but the dresses were a gift from Papa, and I know how much it means to him that I am happy here, so I shall wear them with a smile.

"My dear Lizzie, how it pleases me to see you so pretty today, you are looking very well my daughter!" Papa say fondly to me.

"Papa, you indulge me too much" I smile at him.

"Nonsense Lizzie! Can a man not dote on his favourite daughter now?" he teases.

"His only daughter!" I laugh.

Our gentle banter continues through the morning, until I retire to ready myself for the activities of the afternoon. Father had promised to take me to watch the incoming ships today, the royal navy is expected to bring her fleet of ten of the grandest vessels! Ships have always mesmerised me, their immenseness and elegance call to me. I long to board one, but I only sailed once in my life, and that was a week ago on my crossing from England. The ship was small and inconsequential but to me it was the best adventure I had ever known.

I suppose I should act more like a lady as I am now a woman of 18. Ladies do not concern themselves with such silliness, my governess had told me. Once she had asked what I wanted to become when I became a lady, I answered that I wished to sail the oceans in search of adventure and treasure, from then I learnt that a woman can only hope to seek the adventure of marriage and childbirth. Yet, I cannot seem to escape the pull of the sea.

With my hair twisted and curled into a beautiful artwork, my perfume freshly applied and my gown tightened Papa and I took the velvet carriage to the bay.

Chapter three

The hustle of the streets spreads across the town and spills out to the port, men sell fish on stands, women flaunt their goods in the shadows, and children weave the crowds. It is an organised chaos of all peoples. Papa and I wait on His Majesty's dock for the ships, eagerly I step to the edge of the pier, waiting for the first glimpse of the mighty fleet. The late afternoon fog begins to crawl through the bay and I can barely see past the end of the dock. Papa declares that the weather would have deterred them and that we are to go back home before the oncoming storm begins. Just as I am following Papa back to the carriage, I turn to utter a last private goodbye to the ocean, when I see a ship in the distance.

"Papa! Look a ship! There, can you see it?!" I cry.

As the ship glides towards us I see that it does not belong to the British navy, the sails are black and weathered, the styling is gothic; intricate carvings decorate the large stern. She slices through the fog, a ghost ship. The impressive boat speeds towards the port, towards us. I have never seen a pirate ship before but I can feel that this is one, it exudes danger, mystery and adventure. I back away as it approaches to the traders' port, I am as scared of it as I am intrigued. Papa pulls me away and we escape into the rich confines of the carriage. As we turn to make our way back to fort, I glance back through the small window to the harbour. The magnificent ship stands still in the bay, silvery fog still swirling about her.

Back at fort Royal life is the same. Papa wishes to introduce me formally to society this week-end. Although I am 18- a little late- he is insisting that I do, I try to persuade him but he is unmoved. I know he just wants me to have a secure future with good marriage prospects but even though I know mine will be a life of marriage and children, I would like a little longer to play out my fantasies, to hold on to hope.

"Dearest Lizzie… you know I do this with a heavy heart, I do not wish to lose you as desperately as you do not want to go, but my child my mind is made and on Saturday next fort Royal will play host to the party of the season, and you Elizabeth will be at the centre. I do this for you" He sighs.

"Yes, Papa I understand" I reply solemnly.

"Do not fret child, you will have the choice of any fine gown from Paris or London, you will be adored and admired by all, perhaps we will find you a suitor my Lizzie?" He suggests playfully.

"Papa, I have agreed, please let us not talk about it." I plead.

"As you say Lizzie" he finishes his meal and leaves for his chamber.

Back in my chamber I sit on the window sill watching the Blacked sailed ship we had seen earlier bob in the bay. Now in the dusk candle light can be seen flickering in the stained windows of the Captain's quarters. Although it is too far to see a figure inside, I imagine the Captain of such a ship. I wonder if he is a good man, an honest one, or if he is like the pirates I have been taught about. Like Blackbeard? Cruel and tough. What it must be to have such freedom, to have the whole of the world to explore. I sigh and watch the heavy orange sun sink slowly into the watery horizon.


End file.
